youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vash12349
Vash12349 Vash12349 is a video game walkthrough expert from the United States. He has made walkthroughs for over 40 games ranging from Metal Gear Solid to Star Fox 64. His style of walkthrough is hilarious and it shows in his popularity of 86,000+ subscribers. He has uploaded 2,298 videos to date and is one of the largest walkthrough hosts on YouTube. His account has been open for 7 years, but he started doing videos in July 2008. His first walkthrough was The Bouncer which he uploaded on July 6th, 2008. He also does an assortment of other videos, like Q&A (called Ask Vash) and other gaming videos. Until recently, Vash has reposted another type of Q&A called The Ask Vash (meaning it's a new series). His most viewed video is part 1 of his Resident Evil 5 walkthrough w/commentary, has 489,863 views. Vash has also been partnered to Machinima during the walkthrough of Resident Evil 2 Claire A in March 2011. Vash has a loyal fanbase and highly rated videos. He will continue producing walkthroughs at a steady rate until TBD. Vash started to do walkthroughs and playthroughs when a friend told him, "It's hilarious to watch you play and you should record it and put it on YouTube," he took his friend's advice and got to work on walkthroughs. One of his best friends go by the alias Yoshie. Yoshie has appeared in five walkthroughs with Vash and has done a couple live shows with him. But on May 1, 2011, Vash stated that Yoshie wouldn't be appearing in future videos since it is near impossible to contact him and Yoshie even said that he doesn't like or want to do it anymore (in addition to being busy). Even Vash said he has the final decision to determine whether Yoshie would return or not. However, Yoshie returned on July 8, 2011 in the game called Ghost Squad for the Wii. Afterwards, they didn't see or speak to each other until April 5th, 2013, which was the day Vash announced on his Facebook page that Yoshie showed up at his house. He had been absent for almost two years without being in contact with Vash during that time. This is the first 3 sentences when Vash opened the door: Vash - Where the fuck you been? Yoshie - Man even I don't know. Vash- 'Aight then great to see you're still alive, lets go get lunch. Vash's comedy is very unique with constant catch phrases and an occasional "That's ugly". He also likes to exploit game features to do things that he and many of his viewers find funny. For example, in almost any game in which crouching is an option, he will usually try to find a way to T-Bag somebody. His Birthday is December 12th, 1989 and he is currently 23 years old as of 2013. His Favorite types of games are Platformers, Survival Horror and Fighting Games. He was a huge fan of FPS games until the gaming market started to only produce FPS games in which he said, "I'm sick of FPS, I want something new." He has all three of the Next Gen Systems, but does not prefer one system over the other, except for the Wii in which he thinks is a hunk of garbage due to not having enough games worth buying. His fans are always supportive of Vash whether it's from rating his videos high to even trying to support him in his bad times. When his grandpa died, his fans started posting comments on his channel showing how loyal they are to him. His fans are always asking for his video game consoles online I.D. Though he doesn't give it out. Except for his Wii Friend Code. His Email address is, askvash@gmail. He has a twitter: http://twitter.com/LordVash a myspace: http://www.myspace.com/vash_insanity and a facebook: http://www.facebook.com/Vash12349 He has his own website called: http://www.hisroyalfreshness.com/ He also has a backup YouTube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/RiaruVash And a multiplayer channel www.youtube.com/user/thenameisvash Personal Life Vash's name on his YouTube account originally was Wade Wilson, but the Youtube name was simply his favorite superhero's real name (Marvel's Deadpool). On his twitter account, it says his name is Jack Swift, which may be a reference to the character from Red Dead Redemption. In other words, his real name is unknown. He lives in California (He has hinted at it by talking about several locations near him on twitter) and He's currently studying Game Design in college. His favorite food is pizza. He used to work at GameStop. He has also worked at a Block Buster. As of now it is currently unknown if he is employed. His favorite color is emerald green. He is also a really nice guy. In High School, he tried avoiding much popular people because he liked to stay within a small group and hated too much attention. He doesn't like sports. He watches WWE. His favorite wrestlers were Triple H & Jeff Hardy; he also used to love DX. His current favorite wrestlers are CM Punk and Chris Jericho. He doesn't like the YouTube Beta channel design. He also likes a wide selection of Anime. He got the name Vash, from Vash The Stampede, in the popular anime called Trigun. His known relatives are his parents, his Grandma (Mama), his brother Rexx, and his various cousins the named ones being Brayn, Taryn, and his little girl cousin he calls Booger. Vash is notorious for not showing his face. Notable Quotes and Catchphrases "You asshole!" "Doowh my God!" "You fruit!" "Get this mofo off me!" "For 10 million I would get whores and peanut butter." "I'm Outro!" "Mweeheeeeheee..." "I squat in your failure!" "That'sare/so bootleg!" "Navy Seals!" "I'm Twirling!" "So...I heard you like Mudkipz." "You Hoe!" "He crumbled..." "Did you see that?!" "That was ugly!" "Sup." "Squats." "Bai!" "Scoops!" "Yeah!!" "EAT... MY... NUTSACK..., BITCH!" (t-bags afterwards) "Eat my boomshticks!" "We're gonna GAY IT UP!" "AWW, HE GAYED IT UP!" "You got dogged!" "I'm like Steven Seagal, be snappin' necks!" "He took it like a champ!" "SOUP!!!!" "I'm scootin!" "Why am I so Squirrely?" "I'm prancin'!" "I'm so sly... LIKE A CAT, REFLEXES OF A CAT!" "You TOO DAMN BIG TO BE PLAYING WITH US!" "You too swoll!" "DON'T MAKE ME PULL A GUN OUT MY G-STRING!" "(sighs) Eat my ass." "Eat that metallic dice" "Run up in your spot like CJ, from San Andreas!" "Bai Bai!" (said at the end of each recording session) "Gimmie that dough!" "Gimmie that juice!" "JUICE!!!" "Call me the cake man, strawberry shake man." "Work'em out!' "Taste the glory!" "NO DICE, JIM RICE!" "I'm so gone" "He's tearin' me up!" "Let's get the hell up outta here!" "Two piece and a biscuit!" "I got that dough." "I got that cheddar." "I'm squeezin' and cheesin', sprayin' and prayin'!" "It's good!" "There's no cherries here!" "Don't be a hero, go for the grab!" "WOOOORRRDDD!?!?!?!?" "Why you so salty?" "I'm about to bust through the wall like Kool-Aid man, OHH YEAHH!" "Your daddy drives a milk truck." "Tag Em Up" "2 pistol bang bang!" "That's Fancy" "Fuckin Hogan!" "LASERBEAMZ!!!" "GET LASERBEAM'D!!" "MAYO?!" "FOR THE DIPSET!!!" List of Past Walkthroughs/Playthroughs (chronological order) The Bouncer (Ps2) Resident Evil 4 (GC) Dynamite Cop W/ Yoshie (DC) Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (Ps3) Star Fox 64 (N64) Metal Gear Solid 4 (Ps3) Metal Gear Solid 2 (Ps2) Metal Gear Solid 3 (Ps2) Hitman Blood Money (Ps2) Devil May Cry 4 (Ps3) Mirror's Edge (Ps3) Little Big Planet Co-op w/ Yoshie (Ps3) God Hand (Ps2) Resident Evil 5 (Ps3) Resident Evil 4: Assignment Ada (GC) Resident Evil 4: Separate Ways (Ps2) Metal Gear Solid (PsX, but played on Ps3) Dead Space (Ps3) House of the Dead Overkill Co-op w/ Yoshie (Wii) inFAMOUS (Ps3) Batman: Arkham Asylum (Ps3) Die Hard Arcade w/ Yoshie (Sega Saturn) Resident Evil 2 Leon A (PsX) New Super Mario Bros. Wii Co-op w/ Yoshie (Wii) Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (Ps3) Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (360) Kirby's Epic Yarn Co-op w/ Yoshie (Wii) Jet Grind Radio (DC) Resident Evil 2 Claire A (PsX) Dead Space 2: Severed (360) Splinter Cell Conviction (360) Psychonauts (360) Mario Kart Wii Co-op w/ LinkG07 and Rexx (Wii) Ghost Squad Co-op w/ Yoshie (Wii) Mario Party 2 Co-op w/ Brayn and Yoshie (N64) Dead Space 2 w/ Brayn as co-commentator (Ps3) Fallout 3 (PC, a recurring side-project) F.E.A.R. 3 Co-op w/ Brayn (360) Shadows of the Damned (Ps3) inFAMOUS 2 (Ps3) inFAMOUS 2: Festival of Blood (Ps3) Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (Played on Sly Collection which is Ps3, originally for Ps2) The Bouncer: Volt's Story (Ps2) Batman: Arkham City (Ps3) Mini Ninjas (Ps3) Uncharted 3 (Ps3) The Warriors Co-Op with Brayn (Ps2) Strider 2 (PsX) Uncharted 3 Co-Op w/ TheSolidMoose (Ps3) Lollipop Chainsaw (360) Max Payne 3 (PC) Megaman X (SNES) Alan Wake (PC) Resident Evil 6 Leon Co-Op w/ TheSolidMoose (Ps3) Sly 2 Band of Thieves (Ps3) Various Co-Op games with Brayn and Rexx. (Various) Dead Space 3 Blind (Ps3) Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (GC) Left 4 Dead Co-Op w/ Yoshie (Xbox 360) Metal Slug Anthology Co-Op w/ Yoshie (Wii) Resident Evil 6 Jake Co-Op w/ TheSolidMoose (Ps3) Star Fox 64 3D (3DS) Metal Gear Solid 4 Big Boss Emblem (Ps3) Duck Tales Remastered w/ LinkG07 as co-commentator (PS3) Mario Party 2 Pirate Land w/ TheSolidMoose, UltraNick24, and ChronoGear (N64) The Showdown Effect w/ TheSolidMoose, UltraNick24, and ChronoGear (PC) The Walking Dead (PC) Beyond Two Souls (Ps3) Blind Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker (Ps3) Hiatus for Halloween Playthroughs Dragons Crown (Ps3) Hiatus for Halloween Playthroughs Outlast Blind (PC) Hiatus for Halloween Playthroughs The Wolf Among Us (Xbox 360) Blind Pokemon X (3DS) Blind WWE 2k14 Defeat The Streak w/ Nitsua as co-commentator (360) Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) Blind w/ Nitsua, Yoshie (parts 1-10, 16-23), Xen (parts 10-23), and Alijaydor as co-commentator (parts 16-23) The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 1 (Ps3) Blind Resident Evil 2 Leon B (PsX) Current Playthroughs: Captain America: Super Solider (Xbox 360) Just Playing: WWE 2K14 Defeat The Streak Grand Theft Auto 5 Saints Row 4 Skyrim Bioshock Infinite DEMO Playthroughs: F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin w/ Yoshie Dead Space 2 Resident Evil 5 The Bourne Concpiracy Condemned 2 Wanted Weapons Of Fate Killzone 2 Batman Arkham Asylum WET Yakuza 3 Brutal Legend Mini Ninjas Heavy Rain Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 Mortal Kombat 9 Sonic Generations Catherine InFamous 2 The Darkness 2 Asura's Wrath The Walking Dead Dragon's Dogma Resident Evil 6 Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Dead Space 3 Monster Hunter 3 Ulitmate Castlevania Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate The Wonderful 101 w/ Brayn http://www.youtube.com/user/vash12349 Vash12349 85,000+ 2,200+ Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Let's players Category:Gaming